


James

by thesassmisstress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: In a universe where you both get soulmate’s name on your wrist on the 21st birthday of the older soulmate, you were born with the name of a said soulmate. Your Father, Tony Stark, wasn’t very happy with the fact that your soulmate was 18 (maybe even more) years older than you. On your 18th birthday you come to visit your Dad, and you meet certain supersoldier you’ve only heard about from your Uncle Steve’s stories, and sparks fly. Needless to say, your Dad isn’t very happy about that discovery, and neither is the rest of your superfamily.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	James

Your birthday was the day you loved and hated at the same time. The world you were born in, everyone had a soulmate. Usually, people were paired up with the most perfect person for them, and said person wouldn’t be too much older than their soulmate. Your case wasn’t like that. Your soulmate was older than you, by, at least, 21 year. You were the only known case of that mistake the Gods, or whoever chose the soulmates, made. Your Father… He wasn’t very happy about the name on your left wrist, but you couldn’t blame him. The age difference was big, in his opinion, hell, even in your own. Your perfect match was someone who’s as old as your Father, maybe even older, and that thought scared the shit out of you.

Anyway, let’s get back onto the soulmate thing. When the older soulmate turns 21, they get the full name of their soulmate on their wrist, while, on the same date, the younger soulmate gets only the first name of the former.

You… You’ve had a particularly big problem on your hands, because the name on your wrist was so fucking common, not only in your country, but in many other ones. James. There were many James’ who exist around the world, and USA had around 5000000 people with that first name. Why couldn’t he have been called…Hercules, Vladimir, Ivan, even Simba? Why couldn’t he have some less common name? That’s what you thought now, but ages before that, you were sure that you’re going to find him before your 14th birthday. After you turned 14 and you finally finished your high school (the perks of being a genius), you attended each of your Dad’s parties, met dozens of people named James, but none of them were the James you wanted to meet. Then came college, you went to cafés, restaurants, and places frequented by older people, but you’ve never met the one who was meant for you. Months passed, and you still had nothing, so you gave up and threw yourself into even more studying. You finished MIT and had a bachelor’s degree by your 16th birthday, while studying Chemistry and Physics on Harvard at the same time. After a lot of hard work and not that many visits to your family in the past two years, you’ve finally had a PhD in Engineering, as well as MDs in Chemistry and Physics. Your parents didn’t have any idea about the studies you had on Harvard, only your Uncle Bruce did, because he was the one you turned to for help with some of the stuff you didn’t understand. The exams have been finished two weeks prior, and on the evening before your birthday, you hopped on a plane and headed from Massachusetts to Los Angeles, where you took a cab to your place, so you could get into your car and drove to the Avengers compound, where your family resided.

You opened the door to the main compound, where the common room of the Avengers was located, and were surprised with an empty room.

-FRIDAY? -

-Yes, Miss Stark? -

-Where is everybody? -

-They went to Massachusetts, to celebrate your birthday with you. - The A.I. responded immediately.

-Don’t tell them I’m here. I’ve left a message on my door that I’m going away on a camping trip, I’ve told that to both Mum and Dad, so I’d be able to surprise them. -

-They must have forgotten or miscalculated the dates, Miss Stark. -

-How long until they get back? -

-They left only twenty minutes before you arrived. -

-Great. I’ll be stuck here, alone, for at least 8 more hours. - You huffed, going toward the kitchen, where your eyes met with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. You could feel the pull toward the guy whose eyes were connected to yours. After a few seconds, you walked ahead, needing food, and you got straight in front of the hottest man alive, who still held your gaze. You tried to get into the kitchen, but he was blocking your way. If you stepped left, so would he, so there wasn’t any way of getting inside. -Sorry, could you move, I want to get into the kitchen. -

-Sorry, doll… - His voice trailed off. The petname made your stomach flutter. -But this kitchen is reserved strictly for the Avengers. None of them mentioned that anyone was coming today. -

-That’s because they didn’t know. - You huffed, glaring at him. He was treating you like you are his inferior, which you most certainly weren’t. Nobody here was superior to you, not even your parents. All of the Avengers were equal, as were the SHIELD agents who were on the same clearance level. -FRIDAY, am I allowed to get into the kitchen to prepare a meal my family’s been waiting on for the past two years? -

-Your clearance is the same as the one of Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. - The A.I. said. The blue-eyed guy’s brows furrowed in confusion.

-Who are you? - He asked you, dumbfounded.

-My name is Y/N, at your service! - You said, in your best Southern accent (which was so terrible, it made the blue-eyes laugh, before his eyes widened). He lost his balance, and all of a sudden, he was falling forward, toward you. You thought he was going to crush you, but, somehow you fell on top of him, and he suffered the impact. Fireworks flew where you were touching, and, all of a sudden, your brain was filled with thoughts about him. You could feel the pull was even stronger. -Are you James, by any chance? - You managed to ask after finally getting your head away from his chest, because his hold was so tight. His blue eyes sparkled, as he nodded his head.

-I’m James Buchanan Barnes. - He introduced himself to you, after helping you up.

-Pleased to meet you, Mr. Barnes! -

-The pleasure is all mine, doll! - He grinned. -And please, call me Bucky! -

Bucky… Why did that name sound familiar? You shook your thoughts away, looking back up at Bucky, and smiling warmly at him. You couldn’t believe that you had ended up with someone so beautiful. And you knew that he was over forty years old, but damn, did he look good for an old man… You made him sit in the kitchen while you started on the meals for everyone, you put all of them into the ovens or onto the stoves after 5 hours of hard work and told FRIDAY to tell you when it’s done, so you can fix up the rest. You walked off to the common room, Bucky hot on your heels. You Sat down onto the couch, him following suit. You made yourself comfortable and played the first episode of The Vampire Diaries.

-Vampire diaries? - Bucky asked.

-You’ve probably never seen it, you’ll like it, trust me. - You grinned at him, before glueing your eyes back to the screen. You were quietly mouthing the phrases, you already knew them by heart, until the moment when Damon was about to appear. You hushed Bucky after you saw the crow fly into the house, grinning from ear to ear when you heard “Hello brother”. You went through three episodes, and then, the moment you’ve been waiting for finally came. Damon Salvatore was shirtless. Granted, he was a douche toward Caroline in that episode (and throughout the show), but he was still a very hot, tall, dark and handsome, blue-eyed piece of ass. As soon as he saw the shirtless guy, Bucky turned the TV off, which made you pout.

-Why did you do that? -

-I didn’t like the show. - He lied, you could see he was enjoying it, up until the moment your eyes widened in anticipation right before the shirtless Damon scene. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before FRIDAY told you that the meals were cooked/baked to perfection. You took them out and left them to cool a bit, before you went back to Bucky who was low-key fuming.

-So, James, why are you here? It’s highly unlikely that family would leave anyone behind when they’re going away. -

-Well, most of them wanted me to go, but I was too tired after the last mission, so I decided to stay alone and watch over the compound. -

-Actually, Mr. Stark said that it’d be the best for Mr. Barnes to stay here, since he didn’t meet you yet. - FRIDAY chimed in, making Bucky roll his eyes in annoyance. You couldn’t help but find the action cute, as you bit your bottom lip.

-Don’t do that, doll! - He said.

-Why? - You raised your eyebrow at him, biting your lip again in defiance.

-I’m a gentleman, doll, and we’ve just met. - He said, biting the inside of his cheek. He was so adorable.

-Why don’t you just kiss me? - And kiss you he did, taking your breath away. He was in complete control, and was proving his dominance, probably because he was jealous of you fawning over a shirtless TV show character, but you still welcomed it, until a crash brought you both back to reality. You pulled away breathless, turning toward the door. Your eyes met with your Dad’s eyes, whose jaw was hitting the floor.

-What’s going on, Stark? Why aren’t you hugging your daughter and wishing her a happy birthday? - Sam asked, from behind your Dad. Your cheeks were probably redder than Natasha’s hair, but you felt the need to break through the awkward silence.

-Hello, Dad! Hi, Uncle Sam! - You waved at them, wiggling your fingers.

-Dad? Uncle? - Bucky muttered, as his brows furrowed in confusion.

-That’s Y/N, Tony’s daughter. - Sam said, rolling his eyes at Bucky. -You’ve been here and you didn’t ask her for her name? -

-Not only will I have to deal with Tony, but with Steve and Natasha, as well? - Bucky muttered in defeat. He was a dead man. You gestured for him to run, before your Dad asked FRIDAY for the suit. He was still frozen, it was like you broke him. You didn’t need to tell Bucky twice, before he sprinted away.

-What’s going on? - Everyone asked as they saw you and Tony looking at each other. They all noticed Tony was furious about something.

Your Mum, Pepper, ran toward you and wrapped her arms around you in a tight hug.

-Happy birthday, pumpkin! I’ve missed you so much! - She said, squeezing you tighter. - I hope you don’t plan on leaving again! -

-My turn! - Steve said, running toward you and scooping you up in his arms and spinning you around before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. -Happy birthday, sweetheart! -

Ten minutes later, you’ve been hugged by everyone, but your Dad, who was still frozen.

-What’s up with Tony? - Bruce asked, after he released you from his hug.

-He’s a bit shaken up. - You started, awkwardly. Everyone motioned for you to continue. -I met my soulmate today. -

-Oh, pumpkin, that’s amazing! - Your Mum said, hugging you again. The others also agreed with her, but you knew they’d interrogate your soulmate.

-It wouldn’t be so fucking amazing if any of you had caught my daughter and your niece kissing the fucking Manchurian candidate right in this room. -

-What do you mean, Tony? -

-My soulmate’s name is James Barnes and he lives with you guys in the compound. - You cleared the air, not ready for the complete uproar of reactions which began as soon as the information was processed by their brains.

-My best friend Bucky…is your soulmate? - Steve asked you, hoping he was wrong.

-Oh, God! - You groaned, now you realized why the nickname sounded familiar. And that Bucky was 100 years old. -Yes, Bucky is my soulmate. -

-I’ll be right back! - Steve said before running after Bucky, followed by Tony, Natasha, Clint and Sam, while Bruce and you chatted with your Mum and the others about your new degrees.


End file.
